


Secret Heart

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, [original] MLP, nazi zombies
Genre: M/M, Profanity, bad German accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richtofen finds an old toy and has a 'moment' with Dempsey because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Heart

SECRET HEART

It was in the heat of battle that Dr. Richtofen noticed the awkward bulge in his clothing. And looking down at it almost earned him another facial scar to match the two he already sported.  
Dempsey darted in front of him and stabbed a zombie in the neck before its filthy claws could reach his apparently distracted Ally. Richtofen blinked as Dempsey yelled a little too close to his face. “PAY ATTENTION DAMMIT!”  
The doctor was mesmerized by the dancing of his former test subject’s uvula as the blond yelled at him, but then snapped back to himself. With a growl he lobbed a grenade and blasted the legs of a running zombie into jelly.  
Takeo shot him an appreciative nod, and Nikolai chuckled as the crawler dragged itself along; its gaping mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
Tank snorted, “not bad. I could use a break anyway.” He wiped a sheen of sweat away from his brow, “I hate this jungle. It’s too fucking hot here.”  
Richtofen folded his arms to conceal the conspicuous lump and tried to think of a reason to excuse himself without arousing any suspicion. The Russian had pulled out his vodka and Tank was asking him for some again. Takeo rolled his eyes at the hard-headed American. No matter how many times Nikolai refused to share, Tank kept asking.  
But it was an adequate distraction, and as the Jap turned to watch the bickering duo, Richtofen took a step back, and then another, and disappeared into a dark corridor.  
Feeling safer concealed by the gloom of the tunnels, Richtofen found a box to sit on and began peeling apart the layers of his clothing. With trepidation his pulled out a scrap of fabric that had shifted out of its pocket while running from a pack of murderous undead.  
He undid the bundle just to check that its contents were safe. At least that’s what he told himself. Really he just wanted to look at it again.  
The Nazi turned the thing over and over in his leather gloved fingers. He didn’t understand what was so compelling about it. When he first saw it on a desk in the Ascension station he’d walked right past it. Later he’d come back and stuffed it in his jacket while no one was looking.  
It was just a toy after all. He ran his fingers gently across its pale purple hair. The body was once purple too, now faded almost to gray, and the strange white floral design on its hips was smudged in places.  
The Doctor glared at it with a stern expression. The little horse just looked back at him with a slightly sad smile. He ought to get rid of it right now, just put it down and walk away. But his hand wouldn’t move the way he thought it should and he ended up cradling the small toy close to his chest.  
Somewhere in the back of his twisted and diseased psyche, he could hear his mothers’ shrill tone as she berated him for playing with dolls, and himself. His empty hand clenched into a fist just thinking about it.  
The voices in his head mocked him as the memory unfolded.  
“No childhood for you Edward! No future either! Nothing for you!”  
The sound was staggeringly loud; it made the doctor feel like his head was splitting. “Shut up!” He snarled. 

“Aww, demons bothering you doc?” The sarcastic tone floated out of a nearby shadow and caused Richtofen to fumble his little treasure in surprise.  
The pony tumbled to a stop on the dirt floor at the feet of Tank Dempsey. He leaned down to pick it up before Richtofen could reach it. His scarred fingers wrapped around the little horse’s throat. “What the heck is this?”  
Edward twisted his lip in aggravation. He didn’t want to give the brash American any further reasons to tease and frustrate him. But he also wanted the thing returned to him. Finally he came to a decision. “It’s mine Dempshey.” He gritted his teeth slightly, “bitte give it back.”  
Dempsey chuckled, “really Doc? I didn’t think you were the type to still like kiddy toys.” He turned the pony over in his hands and squinted at some embossing on the feet. “19…82? Where did this come from?”  
Richtofen pursed his lips in annoyance and pressed down the urge to try snatching the toy from the American’s hands. Dempsey was exceptionally strong and a tug of war with him would surely destroy the thing.  
“I found it on a desk in the Ascension factory. I’m sure zhe original owner has long since joined the ranks of zhe undead. I vanted it, so I took it, that’s all.”  
Tank raised an eyebrow at Richtofen, seeing him in new light. Maybe the kraut had some feelings under all that ice after all. He turned the pale horse over in his hands and tugged gently on its tangled tail. Edward couldn’t stop himself from wincing. He stood up and dusted his pants in an attempt to mask his concern at his loss of control over the situation.  
He stuck out one hand towards Dempsey with his palm open. “please give me mein kleins pony Dempshey.”  
The blond soldier nodded and handed the toy back to the Nazi. “I like it when you’re polite Doc.” He grinned, “keep it up, maybe in ten years or so we might actually be friends.”  
Richtofen pursed his lips to conceal the slight smile creeping onto his face. “Pfft, you’re such a meathead. Who vould vant to be friends with you?”  
Tank returned the slight smile with one of his own, “sneaky Nazis don’t get to choose their friends. You’re just stuck with us, don’t forget that.”  
Richtofen bristled a little, but tried to focus on the toy in his hand to keep from getting irritated at the American’s teasing tone.  
Tank chuckled and turned to walk away. He took a step and then stopped. He felt like he should do something small for Richtofen, just to encourage his sudden burst of mental stability. He patted his olive jackets pockets until he found the object he wanted. And as the doctor watched him with curious eyes, Dempsey placed a tool half under his boot and bent the metal until part of it suddenly snapped off in his hand. He put the rest away and turned back to the doctor with the broken piece.  
Richtofen took the thing with a questioning gaze and held it up in a shaft of sunlight. It was a tiny comb. Dempsey had broken it off his Swiss Army knife. The doctor looked at Tank, who suddenly seemed a little awkward. The soldier rubbed his nearly shaven head as a way of explanation.  
“What the fuck doc? I don’t need it. Now you can fix her hair.” He said gruffly, and turned to walk quickly away before the Nazi could see the big stupid smile that had taken root on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like the new MLP FIM, but I am an avid collector/modder/restorer of original G1 My Little Pony toys. The one mentioned is one of the original four types that were released in the G1 set. Her name is Blossom and I have one myself that I've had since I was a kid and she was new. :)


End file.
